Demons of Sin
The Demons of Sin, generally regarded as simply Demons and more formally known as the Demons of Deadly Sin, were supernatural entities inhabiting the vessels of sin. Derived from seven of the surviving earthlings from the Second Period, each of the demons, coded after a deadly sin, began wreaking havoc upon humanity over the centuries. History Early History After Eve Moonlit's death in EC 014, her foster children, Hänsel and Gretel performed a Re_birthday, remaking the seven spirits of the earthlings, who were freed from Sin, into Demons of Sin. Housed in an object from their home along with their representative deadly sin, the Demons of Sin were scattered across the world along with their vessels. Mantles of Sin As their vessels moved around the Third Period throughout the centuries, each of the demons searched for suitable hosts to possess, forging contracts with the humans and influencing them to spread malice. Over time, the demons caused numerous tragedies through the humans under their influence for their amusement. In EC 325, the Demon of Gluttony was devoured by its contractor, Banica Conchita, and the human replaced it as the demon of its wine glass vessel. During the Duel of Merrigod Plateau on January 30, EC 611, the Demon of Wrath was blown out of its vessel and into the Hellish Yard. Around EC 822, the Demon of Envy forcibly swapped bodies with her vessel's guardian, Kagura Octo. Assuming her identity, "Kagura" lived life as a human and birthed a daughter before fleeing from Enbizaka and eventually returning to her vessel. Around EC 780, the Demon of Wrath left the Hellish Yard and returned to his vessel, establishing a contract with Nemesis Sudou. By EC 999, Ma had absorbed Eve and six of the demons, attempting to take the Demon of Wrath from Nemesis before being killed by her soon after Worlds End Following Ma's death, the demons separated from Ma. After the Third Period’s destruction in EC 999, the sun god Sickle met with the demons, some of whom had regained their memories as earthlings, and asked each of them to guide Allen Avadonia in meeting with one of their contractors. Agreeing with the request, the Demons of Sin helped guide Allen with meeting each contractor. Biology and Appearance Each of the demons possessed a unique appearance, from an actual biological animal to a simple mask. Many of the demons also had six wings and were capable of flight. Like humans, their superb intellect allowed them to innovate and adapt to unfamiliar situations and environments. Though their personalities typically varied in relation to the deadly sin they represented, all the demons acted in the interest of spreading malice and causing calamities in the Third Period. Demons of Sin were also capable of performing magic, with each of them possessing a unique set of powers. Among their powers was the ability to possess human hosts, influencing their behavior even sharing their abilities with them by forging contracts. Demons could also telepathically communicate with their hosts. In spite of their abilities, the demons were confined to their respective vessel of choosing, unless forcibly moved via magic, thus making them vulnerable to being inhibited by a sealing spell. The demons were also forced to abide by the "rules" put in place by Sickle until the end of the Third Period. Trivia * Several of the demons' true forms having six wings may be a reference to the six-winged Seraphim, rebellious angels cast out of heaven that eventually became demons; six is also a demonic number in some religions. * Despite being referred to as the demon representing Sloth among the vessels of sin and inhabiting the Clockworker's Doll as her vessel, Eve Moonlit was not an actual demon herself. Category:Demon Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:Original Sin Story Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Category:Judgement of Corruption Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Lust Category:Pride Category:Melancholy Category:Gluttony Category:Envy Category:Sloth Category:Greed Category:Wrath Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:LunariaAsmr